Riana
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Riana is the new enemy the Digi-Destineds have to face. EEK! A bit of Daikari in here. But the 2nd chapt. is Takari...weird huh?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.But I do own Riana and Riena though.

A/n- Well, this just started as a plain ole story, and who knew it was gonna end up in fanfiction.net?Oh yeah, sorry to all the Takari lovers, ^_^;.

**_ _**

**_Riana_**

**_ _**

"You think you can defeat me?Well, think again!" The Digi-destineds' new enemy, Riana, the spirit taker, boomed.

"Yeah we think we can defeat you!" the Digi-destineds shouted back.

"You, I want you," Riana stuck a gloved finger at Davis.

"Me?" Davis mouthed.

"Yes you, you pathetic little worm," 

"Go up there, Davis, or else we'll get killed!" Yolei urged.

"Are you kidding, Yolei?" Davis asked as if he could not believe it. 

"Of course not, now get up there!" Yolei shoved Davis up.

"No, Davis, don't go!" Cody yelled.

"You'll get killed!" TK warned.

"Don't go!" Kari hollered.

"Oh sure, make me the bad guy!Fine, don't go!" Yolei pouted.

"Come up, worm," Riana laughed.

"I have to obey, or you guys will die," Davis decided, and went up to Riana.

Davis trudged up to the mountaintop where Riana was waiting.

"Good boy, now lick my shoes," Riana cackled, sticking out her sandal."Lick all the grass, fertilizer, mud, and dirt off it."

Davis stared at the sandal for a moment, hesitating.

"Do I sense defiance?Guards," Riana snapped her fingers, and an evil-looking Digimon appeared.

"Get that brown-haired girl," Riana pointed at Kari.

Kari gasped, and Davis shouted, "No, I'll lick your shoes!Take me instead!"

"Too late," Riana giggled evilly as the Digimon swooped down.

"Ah!" Kari shrieked.

TK fixed himself in between Kari and the Digimon bravely.

"No, get away, TK!" Kari tried to push TK away…in vain.

"I won't leave you Kari," TK said softly as the Digimon cocked its ugly head and mumbled something.

"What are you stopping for, fool?Kill the boy and take the girl!" Riana commanded.

"TH!" Davis yelled.

"TK!" Kari corrected.

The Digimon ruffled its feathers (for it's a vulture-like Digimon), focused its beady eyes on TK, and slashed at him with its long talons.

"TK!" Kari screamed.

TK fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from his chest.

"TW!" Davis shouted.

"Oh no!" Yolei pressed her hands to her cheeks.

Cody gasped.

"Now get the girl!" Riana ordered. 

The Digimon clamped Kari in its viselike grip and began flapping its wings back to Riana and Davis up on the hill.

"Kari…" TK murmured, his arm stretched out, reaching for Kari.

"I can't just stand here!TK, Kari, and Davis need me!" Yolei sprinted forward and grabbed on to the Digimon's tail feathers.

Cody was helping TK, trying to stop the heavy bleeding.

Kari struggled in the Digimon's grasp, slapping at the sharp claws and yanking on the feathers frantically.

Yolei felt her hand sliding off the Digimon's feathers and screamed for help.

"Yolei!" Davis stood, helpless.

Yolei lost her grip and collapsed to the floor, panting.

The Digimon landed next to Riana, who took a pocketknife out of her coat and stepped closer to Kari.

"No, get away from her!" Davis lunged at Riana."Nitwit," Riana flicked her knife towards Davis and made a cut in his arm.

"Ouch!" Davis groaned, and once again attempted to rob Kari back.

"Davis!" Kari squirmed out of the grip of the Digimon and ran towards Davis.

"Not so fast!" Riana threw her boomerang at Kari and knocked her unconscious.

"Kari!" Davis moaned, kneeling down next her limp body.

As blood poured out of Kari's head, blood was also gushing out of TK's wound, and Davis's cut.

"Where's our Digimon when we need them?" Yolei cried, frustrated.

As TK slipped into unconsciousness, Cody flipped open his D-3 and typed an emergency e-mail to Tai and the others.

"Kari, wake up!Please, Kari!" Davis shook Kari's shoulders frantically as tears streamed down from his eyes.

"Hmm?" Kari's eyes slightly parted.

"You're alive!" Davis smiled.

"Ooh, my head—it hurts so bad…" Kari felt her scalp and found her fingers wet with blood.

"I know, you were hit by a solid wood boomerang," Davis coddled the injured girl in his arms.

"Will we live?And TK…is he okay?" Kari grasped at Davis's jacket.

"TK's currently in a coma, I guess," Davis bit his lip to refrain from answering her first question.

"But will we survive?And what about that Riana character?" Kari prodded on.

"I dunno, Kari, I dunno." Davis said.

"But—oh!You're hurt!" Kari discovered the cut on Davis's arm.

"No big deal, it's just a cut," 

"But it could get infected!Here, let me try to stop the bleeding." Kari tore one of her pink gloves off and wrapped it around Davis's wound.

"Kari…" Suddenly Davis felt for the brown-haired girl who was concentrating immensely on helping him more than ever.

"Are you okay now?" Kari asked after she made sure that blood is no longer coming out.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Davis stammered as Kari felt his cheek, searching for any other signs of blood.

"Well, you seem fine, sorry I don't have a lollipop to give you," Kari smiled.

"I-it's okay," Davis stuttered, still feeling Kari's warm hand against his face.

"Enough love-stuff, you're making me sick!" Riana hollered, tossing her boomerang at Kari again.

"Oh no you don't!" Davis yelled, tackling Kari down to the ground.

The boomerang whistled by her hair, missing by just a few centimeters.

"Good move, Motomiya, but can you stop this?" Riana threw a sharp knife at Davis.

"Davis!" Kari screamed, thrusting out her hand.

The blade pierced into Kari's palm, stopping it from entering Davis's heart.

Kari grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Davis knelt down next to Kari, and plucked the knife out of Kari's bleeding palm.

"Yah, I'm fine…" Kari winced again.

"I'm sorry, I never should've…" Davis began.

"No, you did the right thing," Kari cut him off, licking the wound carefully.

"Wait, you're supposed to suck the blood out, like this," Davis bent over Kari's hand and began sucking the blood out and spitting it out.

"O-okay," Kari stared at Davis.

"I learned it at a nature camp for snakebite." Davis beamed proudly.

"Oh, your lips have a little bit of my blood on it." Kari used her other pink glove to wipe the blood off Davis's mouth.

"Huh?" Davis licked his lips, tasting for blood.

"I said, enough!" Riana yelled, directing another blade at Davis and Kari.

"Try to stop this one, pretty boy," she cackled.

The knife whistled towards Davis dangerously.

"Ack!" Davis shouted as a flame intersected the blade's path and almost instantly melted it.

"Sorry we're so late, we received an e-mail from Cody explaining your situation." A familiar shape appeared.

"Tai!" Davis broke into a grin.

"And Agumon!" Kari beamed.

The dinosaur-like Digimon waved.

Kari looked down, and saw Matt and Mimi helping TK and Cody.

Yolei, who twisted her ankle when she fell, was being helped up by Sora.

Izzy was sending a help message back to Ken and Joe in his private school, and a help-if-you-can message to Willis and Michael.

"How dare you hurt my little sister!' Tai shouted at Riana.

"Wimp, but I like your style, come on up," Riana smirked.

Tai strode towards Riana bravely.

"You don't have to lick my sandal like the other wimp," Riana motioned towards Davis, who bared his teeth, "You just have to kiss me," Riana smiled devilishly.

"K-kiss you?" Tai felt his lips nervously.

"Kiss me." Riana repeated, puckering up her lips.

"Tai, don't!She has poison on her lips, I detected it in my laptop!" Izzy yelled.

"And plus, your girlfriend is me, remember?" Sora added.

"Shut up, geek!" Riana snapped at Izzy, and then smiled back at Tai, "So he discovered my plan, big deal, you'll just have kiss me anyway."  
"Nuh-uh, poison or not, I am not going to kiss those lips!" Tai backed off.

"Yes you will, honey," Riana stepped closer.

"Hands off, pal!" Sora hollered.

"Yeah, back off, I only have room for one girl in my heart, and that's Sora!" Tai protested.

Sora beamed.

Riana swept back her long hair and wiped the poison off."See?No poison, now kiss m—" Riana stopped when she saw Matt.

"Now there's a keeper," Riana started off towards Matt.

Mimi clung to Matt, trying to protect her boyfriend.

"Too late, Rini, bud, I've got a girlfriend too," Matt sneered.

"Not anymore," Riana grinned as she shoved Mimi away.

"Whoa!" Mimi tumbled off the cliff, screaming.

"Mims!" Matt ran to the side of the cliff.

"Matt!" Mimi was clinging for dear life on one side on a small shrub.

"I'm going to get you in no time, don't worry!" Matt stretched out his hand.

"Matt!" Mimi shrilled, reaching out for his hand, her legs dangling dangerously.

Their hands met each other, and Matt struggled to pull her up.

"I got you now, hold on!" Matt pulled harder, and Mimi's head poked out.

"I'm alive," Mimi panted, embracing Matt.

"You're alive," Matt kissed the top of her head.

Riana fumed angrily and turned around, discovered the Digiport (because Joe, Ken, Willis, and Michael were coming out from it), and smiled evilly.

"Is that the bad guy?She's pretty hot," Michael joked.

"Yes she is and don't joke!" Yolei snapped.

"Sorry, jeez," Michael flushed a pale pink.

"You!" Ken gasped.

"Ken…what a surprise, not a very pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless," Riana smiled."So, you traitor…" Riana continued, "how's life with the dopes?"

"They're not dopes, you are, Rini," Ken snarled.

"She was the one that forced me to create the virus!" Willis gaped.

"Sorry, but you must be mistaken, my twin sister, Riena, did that," Riana smiled."Poor, stupid Riena, creating that virus…it costed her her life." 

"She's dead?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Riana said this as if it was no big deal.

"Hey, Riana, your Digimon's roast bird." Tai laughed, pointing at the quivering Digimon.

"Oh no!" Riana pulled at her hair.

"Oh yes!" Kari laughed, hugging Davis.

"Huh?" Davis said, hugging Kari back.

"You may have defeated me this time, but I'll be back, Digi-crap!" Riana disappeared.

"Great, we came here for nothing," Willis scuffled his shoe in the dirt.

"No, you distracted Riana while Agumon roasted that bird," Yolei smiled.Willis blushed.

"I guess," Ken shrugged bashfully.

"Three cheers for Tai and Agumon!" Kari whooped.

"Hip hip, hurray!" "Hip hip, hurray!" "Hip hip, hurray!" 

"Man, I hate that cheer," Davis mumbled.

Kari grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, hey…cool!Kari loves me!" Davis hooted.

A/n- what did you think of it?Dumb?Good?Funny?Weird?Review anyway!Go on and flame if you insist, but please have a good reason behind it!!!

  



	2. Riana's Return

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or CardCaptors or Pokemon.But I own Riana and her Digimon, Vultmon.

A/n- this is my first crossover having so many different—err—people in it!Well, consider it lucky I didn't add Ranma½ or any other shows I love!I guess I couldn't handle too large a cast of characters (which is partly the reason I didn't include Brock, another reason is that I dunno his Japanese name, and I dunno Cody's either!!!You're probably wondering why I'm writing this if I don't know anything ^_^;)!Anyway, this is about how the kids meet in the digital world (where they fell in by accident) and battle Riana (ha ha, just read Riana, my other ficcy).Well, enjoy!(Oh yeah, this one's sorta Takari, but the original Riana was Daikari…whatever)

[ ]= Person's thoughts

~* *~= another place

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*At the Digimon World*~

"Come back here Daisuke!" Hikari Kamiya, a brown-haired girl, yelled, waving her fist in the air.

Daisuke Motomiya, a purple-haired boy, stuck his tongue out and brandished Hikari's notebook in the air before tossing it back to her.

"Jeesh," Hikari muttered as she brushed "Daisuke cooties" off her notebook.

Takeru Ishida, a boy with blonde hair, walked into class and sat down beside Hikari.

Hikari smiled warmly and Takeru smiled back.

"Baka," Daisuke mumbled to Takeru before sprinting off to his seat.

Takeru looked disgustedly at Daisuke before taking his own navy blue notebook and started copying down notes.

Hikari did the same, but Daisuke just yawned and stretched rebelliously.

"Mr. Motomiya, I would thank you to copy down the notes," their teacher shot a warning glance to Daisuke.

"Yeah, okay." Daisuke murmured as he started writing down the notes on World War II. 

"Thank you," the teacher said, exasperated, before lecturing.

~*At the CardCaptors Realm*~

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura Kinomoto, a girl with brilliant green eyes and short auburn hair, greeted her friend.

"Ohayo." Syaoran Li, a boy with messy brown hair and penetrating amber brown eyes, replied.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo Daidouji, a girl with shiny purplish-black (A/n- I dunno her hair color…black or purple?!) hair and obsessed with photography, walked into the room.

"Ohayo." Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"Class, please settle down," Sensei-Terada said.

"Yes Sensei-Terada," the class said at the same time.

Sensei-Terada smiled gratefully and started talking about the Civil War.

~*At Goldenrod City*~

"Satoshi, can we at least go to the Underground?I heard they have a beauty salon!" Kasumi, a redhead with clear green eyes, pleaded with Satoshi.

"Oh fine," Satoshi, a boy with black hair and soft black eyes, agreed and headed down to the subway with Kasumi.

"I want to groom Togepy!" said Kasumi ecstatically.

Togepy chirped an excited reply.

"Arigatou, that'll be 500 yen," the salon owner said.

"500 yen?Last time I was here, it was only 300 yen!" Kasumi said.

"That's my brother, he charges less for less skill, and I charge more for more skill." 

"Oh okay then." Kasumi handed the wad of money to the hairstylist as he began grooming a happy Togepy.

Pikachu stood watching enviously by.

Satoshi noted this and told the hairdresser, "Can you groom my Pikachu later?"

"Well, normally I just do one hairstyle per day, but in your case, oh well." The hair stylist smiled.

"Arigatou," Satoshi grinned.

  
~*At the Digimon World*~

"Hey Izumi, can we go to the Digital World now?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"As soon as I open the Digiport," Izumi, a red-haired boy, said, typing on his laptop furiously.

"Sure," Daisuke nodded.

"There!" Izumi said, clicking a final key and opening the Digiport.

"Alright let's go!" Daisuke pumped his fist in the air.

"Digiport, open!" Hikari pressed her D-3 to the screen and was immediately sucked into the Digital World, followed by Miyako, Takeru, Daisuke, and Cody.

"Oomph!" Takeru said as he landed heavily on the grass.

"We're here!" Miyako exclaimed.

~*CardCaptors Realm*~

"Huh?" Sakura said, suddenly sensing an aura.

"Is it a Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"A _Clow Card?" _Syaoran said incredulously, "Didn't Sakura capture all the cards already?"

"That's what I think," Tomoyo said, shrugging, "but still, there could be a card that Clow Reed secretly created without anyone noticing."

"No, it's not a card," Sakura said, standing up abruptly.

"I sense it too!" Syaoran said.

"What could it be?It's not a Clow Card, but…" Sakura scratched her chin.

All of a sudden three streaks of purple, aquamarine, and pinkish-red came zooming towards Sakura and the others.

"What the…?" Tomoyo had a purple D-3 in her hand!

"What the heck are these?" Sakura said, pressing a button on her pinkish-red D-3.

"…?" Syaoran looked at his aquamarine D-3 and shrugged.

"Better show the technology professor, maybe he can tell us what it is." Tomoyo led them to the computer lab.

"Yeah…but he's not here…hey, why's that computer glowing?" Sakura said, pointing at a computer.

"Dunno, hey, it says 'Digiport'.Weird." Syaoran accidentally pushed his D-3 to the screen.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo screamed as Syaoran toppled into the Digiport.

"We gotta go in after him!" Sakura decided, jumping in the Digiport after the boy.

Tomoyo leapt in too.

"Um, guys?" Meiling said, also clutching a D-3, which was pastel yellow.

"Err…" she leaned towards the computer and got sucked in also, "HELP!"

~*Goldenrod City*~

"Satoshi, can you possibly take me to the department store too?" Kasumi begged, clutching her Togepy.

"But only for a few minutes." Satoshi said, annoyed.

"Pi." Pikachu strode in the giant shop.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kasumi giggled and gave Satoshi a kiss on his cheek.

"Huh?" Satoshi's hand flew up to where Kasumi had kissed it.

Kasumi just giggled again and rode the elevator.

Satoshi sighed, "Girls," and sat down at a chair.

"Pika," Pikachu smiled.

Out of the blue, streaks of sky blue and orange zoomed towards Satoshi.

Satoshi had the sky blue D-3 in his hands, looking very confused.

Kasumi, who was purchasing a Surf Mail, had gotten the orange D-3.

"I gotta tell Prof. Oak about this," Satoshi decided, and walked up to the payphone just as Kasumi caught up with him.

"I got this weird-looking thingy—oh you have one too." She panted.

Satoshi nodded and returned his gaze to the payphone.

"Hey!" he said, surprised, for instead of a regular phone image on the payphone, there was a Digiport on it!

"Ooh cool what's that?" Kasumi asked, accidentally triggering the Digiport by the D-3 being too close to it.She was sucked immediately sucked into the portal.

"Kasumi!" Satoshi yelled, accidentally diving in after her.

"Pika?" Pikachu dived in also, with Togepy in tow.

~*The Digital World*~

"Eek!" Sakura screamed as she fell headfirst into Hikari.

"Yowch!" Hikari yelped.

"Who are you?" they both said in unison.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran tumbled in after Sakura.

"More Digi-Destined?" Takeru looked politely confused.

"GANGWAY!" Kasumi shrieked as she crash-landed right into Daisuke.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Meiling yelled as she toppled into the Digital World.

"You tell me!" Miyako said.

"Wait, where's Sa—Gah!" Kasumi shouted as Satoshi bumped into her.

Pikachu and Togepy followed shortly after.

"Who are these people?" Cody asked.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura pointed to herself.

"Syaoran Li," Syaoran muttered, glowering at everyone in sight.

"Tomoyo Daidouji here," Tomoyo started taping everyone.

"Meiling Li," Meiling brushed off her shirt.

"I'm Satoshi," Satoshi said, "And this is Pikachu."

"Kasumi, and Togepy." Kasumi gestured to Togepy.

"Well, are you guys Digi-Destineds?" Daisuke asked impatiently.

"Digi-Destineds?" the CardCaptors cast and Pokemon cast said in harmony. 

"Well, do you have D-3s?" Hikari showed them her pink D-3.

"Yeah." Sakura revealed her D-3, and the others did too.

"So you guys are Digi-Destineds!" Takeru gaped.

"I…guess." Kasumi said cautiously.

"Chu?" Pikachu tugged his ear in a cute way.

"Wow, I gotta tell Izumi 'bout this." Cody began typing in his D-3.

Daisuke was looking at Sakura in awe.[Oh my gawd she's cuter than Hikari!]

Sakura noticed Daisuke staring at her and she fidgeted nervously.

Then Syaoran shot Daisuke a glare that could kill anyone if looks could kill.

[Darn she's taken already.] Daisuke thought.

"Who are _you _guys by the way?" Meiling asked.

"Oh, Takeru Ishida," Takeru said.

"Hikari Kamiya."

"Cody."

"Miyako."

"Cool, hey, come to think of it, where're we?" Satoshi voiced what everyone except the original Digi-Destineds were thinking.

"The Digital World," Hikari said simply.

"O~kay." Meiling said uncertainly as she looked around.

"How'd we get back?" Kasumi asked.

"Thru the Digiport," Daisuke said.

"Oh." Syaoran growled.

"Oh my gawd…" suddenly Hikari's voice broke the silence.

"What?" the others asked.

"It's…Riana!" Hikari said, her voice quivering.

Except for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Satoshi, and Kasumi, the Digi-Destineds all looked terrified.

"Oh no!" "Not her again!" "Not now!"

"Who is Riana?" Meiling questioned.

"A woman who nearly killed us all last time." Miyako said, her voice trembling just like Hikari's.

~*Flashbacks*~

"You're mine now!" Riana boomed.

"Never!" Hikari said hoarsely from Daisuke's arms.

"Shut up," Riana sneered.

"You shut up!" Daisuke shot back, holding Hikari tight.(A/n- this is not from the original _Riana_, and it'sa Daikari, but oh well.)

~*End of flashback*~

"Then Taichi saved us just in time." Hikari said, remembering.

"She's coming this way!" Cody pointed to a figure of a woman, who was looming ever closer.

"Oh no!" Meiling squealed as Riana came into view.

"More wimps?" Riana sounded amused and surprised.

"Wimps?" Syaoran balled up his fists.

"Right," Riana jeered at Syaoran while she flicked her hair back.

"Get lost." Takeru clenched his fists.

"Why, you are very rude." Riana laughed, and positioned her wooden boomerang, "have you forgotten this?"

Hikari gasped, that boomerang before had hit her.

"Or this?" Riana pointed at her evil, vulture-like Digimon, Vultmon.

Vultmon squawked.

"Well, I've come to finish what we started before that gaki and his Agumon interrupted." Riana pointed her boomerang at Hikari again.She whimpered and hid behind Takeru.

"Who are you?" Riana finally noticed Satoshi.

"Satoshi." He said bravely.

"Heh, I'll getcha first," Riana tossed her boomerang at him.

"Satoshi!" Kasumi screamed, but the boomerang had connected with Satoshi's head.And he collapsed into a heap, unconscious.

"PIKA!" Pikachu let out a cry of outrage and zapped Riana with a thunderbolt.

Riana winced as the electricity hit her, but told Vultmon, "get that rat."

Vultmon screeched as it took off and clasped Pikachu in his viselike grip.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu writhed in protest and released another flash of lightning.

Vultmon let out a screech as it dropped Pikachu to the ground.

Pikachu leapt up and fired another thundershock at Vultmon.

Vultmon shrieked in pain and flapped its wings helplessly.

"Idiot!Baka!" Riana screamed, flailing her arms, "For goodness's sake, just kill that rodent!"

Vultmon struggled to its feet and slashed its talons at Pikachu.

Pikachu yelped as blood spurted from its wound.

"Pikachu!" Kasumi coddled the hurt Pokemon in her arms with Togepy.

"Where's our Digimon now?" Miyako wailed.

"They're currently at the opposite side!" Cody reported.

"Not again!" Hikari moaned, clutching her head.

"We have to help, Syaoran!" Sakura cried, and took out the Clow Key, "Fiery Card!Release and dispel!Fiery!"

The Fiery Card flew out, and began whirling fireballs at Vultmon.

"Force, know my plight, release the light!Fight Card!" Syaoran bellowed, and the blue Fight Card came out.

The Fight Card went into a fighting stance and threw a dropkick at Vultmon.Vultmon screamed in pain.

The Digi-Destined were in awe.

Satoshi, still out-cold, was at the far left corner, and Kasumi was cooing to Togepy and Pikachu, trying to calm them down.

Togepy was shrilling at the top of his lungs, and its teeny hand moved in metronome!

Vultmon squawked in surprise as it rose up in the air and was slammed back down.Togepy had performed the Seismic Toss!

"What?!Vultmon!" Riana looked furious, "you might have won this time, but watch out!This isn't the last of me!"

Vultmon was unconscious, and Riana had to haul it out to her dismay.

"Oh wow!" Hikari said in awe.

"Awesome!" Daisuke gaped.

"How'd you do that?" Takeru queried.

"Prodigious!" Cody was taking up Izumi's favorite word.

"Oh…" Satoshi groaned, he was coming to!

"Satoshi!" Kasumi rushed by his side.

Pikachu, the bleeding already ceased, crouched by his trainer in worry as Satoshi rubbed his head.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked, retrieving the Fiery Card while Syaoran took his Fight Card back.

"Uh-huh." Satoshi said.

"Can we go home now?" Miyako said.

"Yeah, we've been here for a long time." Cody agreed.

"A _really _long time." Takeru added.

"In other words, we've better get home." Hikari guffawed.

"Digiport open!" Miyako shouted, and disappeared into the portal.

The others followed suit, and each appeared to their own location.

~*Digimon World Computer Lab*~

"Boy that was fun huh?" Daisuke stretched his arms.

"Fun isn't really the way to describe it." Miyako said.

"Right, let's get home now, okay?" Hikari giggled.

The Digi-Destineds walked out to their own homes, who knows what adventures await them tomorrow?

~*CardCaptors Realm Computer Lab*~

"That was cool!" Meiling declared as they descended from the computer.

"Right," Tomoyo laughed, "I've got it all taped down!"

"Really?Let's watch it tomorrow!" Sakura said ecstatically.

"Yeah." Syaoran smiled his rare smile.

"Well, see ya guys tomorrow!" the team, pumped full of energy, returned to their homes.

~*Goldenrod City*~

"Satoshi, you should really see Nurse Joy." Kasumi said worriedly.

"Yah, Pikachu should too." Satoshi agreed.

"And we can sleep over there too." Kasumi chortled her angelic giggle.

Satoshi found himself looking at the redhead, and blushed.

[I don't like her…do I?] he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n- whatja think of it?Good?Thanks! Bad?Oh, just flame!Email me suggestions and questions at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] Anyway, see ya!

Anime*Angel

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
